1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for executing brightness adjustments of image data, which being digital data of a picked up image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of image processing techniques are proposed and in practical use for image data generated by devices such as digital still cameras (DSCs). In these image processing techniques, a variety of image processing (so-called automatic image quality adjustment) such as contrast correction, brightness correction, and saturation correction are executed on image data based on predefined correction conditions such as contrast correction, brightness correction, and saturation correction selected by users or on results of analyses on the image data.
However, the conventional image processing techniques are still facing with a problem that no satisfactory image can be obtained from portrait image data that has undergone a brightness adjustment, in particular, from portrait image data that was picked up against light.